Pups Save an Adventure
April 9, 2015 May 27, 2015 |overall = 81 | writer = Scott Albert | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups and the Ghost Cabin | next = Pups Save a Surprise}} "Pups Save an Adventure" is the 1st half of the 18th episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered in the US on April 9, 2015, and in Canada on May 27, 2015. Alex is working towards getting his Action Scouts Fire Safety Badge, and who better to help him learn all about Fire Safety than Marshall and the PAW Patrol! All the pups join Alex and Mr. Porter at their campsite and go through all the steps to build and extinguish a camp fire. Alex gets to put his newly learned skills to the test when a frightened deer scatters ashes and hot coals around the campsite. Alex Porter and his grandfather are on a camping trip in the woods, but while Alex is all energetic for the trip, his grandfather is tired. They soon reach their campsite and despite Mr. Porter wanting to sit down and catch his breath, Alex is able to encourage him to set up their tent. After that, Alex wants to collect merit badges. While his grandfather is checking the book, Alex wants one regarding food, but his grandfather suggests he get his Fire Safety merit badge first. Alex agrees, and his grandfather decides the PAW Patrol would be the best tutors to help Alex out. After some confusion about where his cellphone is, Mr. Porter calls the team. At the Lookout, Rubble is asleep, and the other pups do their best to let him sleep as Rocky arrives with lemons to make lemonade with. Ryder soon gets Mr. Porter's call asking about coming out to help Alex with his Fire Safety badge, and Ryder summons the pups. After Marshall and Rubble crash into the elevator with the wagon full of lemons, and make a nice remake about it that causes the other pups to laugh: Rubble: When life gives you lemons... Marshall: Roll with it! The pups head up to get their orders: Marshall will come with Ryder as since Alex is going for his Fire Safety badge, Marshall is tasked with helping teach Alex what to do, like that of a human fire marshal. Rubble will come along as well to help set up the campfire and collect sand to help put the fire out with. With that, the team deploys and heads to the campsite. Once there, Marshall gets right to work with telling Alex that when it comes to Fire Safety, always have an adult help you. Then, you need to find a clear spot for the campfire, clear of low-lying branches and obstructions. Next, clear the area of anything that could catch fire, like twigs and sticks, and don't forget to make a pit for the fire so the wind can't blow the embers around while surrounding the pit with rocks. After that, have a bucket of water ready to put the fire out, and as an extra bit of safety, a bucket of sand as well. Although Mr. Porter, Alex, and even Rubble, are confused as to why they need sand, they get a bucket or two of that as well. After everything is done, Marshall runs a check to make sure they did everything right, and gives Alex the all-clear, at which point they then demonstrate how to put the fire out with water and sand, and stir the ashes to ensure the fire's out completely. With that, Ryder presents Alex with his Fire Safety merit badge, and decides to stay with Alex and his grandfather to camp with them when asked by Alex. That night, Marshall and Rubble enjoy some delicious chili from Mr. Porter with liver sausages, and even encourage Mr. Porter to try one, despite his hesitation, and disgust upon taking a bite of one. Alex goes to get his camera, but upon turning around, spots a fawn having wandered into the campsite. In his excitement, Alex drops his camera, and the flash scares the fawn, causing it to bound around the campsite and fling the hot dogs and sticks on the grill above the campfire all over the place, before fleeing back into the woods. Luckily, this is the perfect chance for Alex to put his Fire Safety training to good use as he has Ryder and his grandfather grab the buckets of sand and water to put out the sticks and hot dogs, but Marshall smells smoke afterwards, revealing that one hot dog and stick landed one of the piles of leaves they cleared away from the campfire area, causing them to smolder and start to burn as a fire can be seen inside the pile. Luckily, Alex pours water on the pile, and Rubble adds sand as extra insurance, before Alex then stirs the ashes to ensure it's out, just like he was shown how to do. Thanks to Alex's Fire Safety training, Ryder, Mr. Porter, Marshall, and Rubble, are very proud of Alex as they all share a laugh to end the episode. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Alex Porter *Mr. Porter First Responders : Use his fire safety know-how and water cannons : Help dig a safe area for a fire pit. ---- Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Half Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Scott Albert Category:Episodes with Marshall on titlecard Category:Episodes with Alex Porter on titlecard Category:Episodes with multiple characters on title card Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Rubble gets picked on missions Category:2015 Episodes